Can You See Me Now
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a little girl when she found a book,Waltz of the Knight.She would read this book constantly with her father,until he passed away,and she put the book in a box to be forgotten.
1. A Stories Beginning

_**Can You See Me Now**_

_Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)_

_Akuma-Chibi!_

_**Summary – Kagome Higurashi was a little girl when she found a book, Waltz of the Knight. She would read this book constantly with her father, until he passed away, and she put the book in a box to be forgotten. One day, only a month after she turned fifteen, she found the same book in a forgotten box, and she began to read it...only to find, the words in the story, were not the ones she remembered. Is it possible, for a story, to write itself, or is there something more to it?**_

_**Anime – Princess Tutu/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Fakir**_

_**Genre – Romance/Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Just guess!)**_

_**A/N: This story is an idea based off of a One-Shot that was in a collection of Kagome Crossover One-Shots, forever lost to any and all who wish to read it. If you know where it can be found or know who wrote it, than please speak up. Basically, Kagome finds the book, Princess Tutu and starts to read it, slowly things begin to change in the story and when she says certain things, Fakir would hear them and what-not. So, I never read it, and it was only a one-shot as far as my knowledge goes, so I decided to write an actual story, I was told about it by a friend, Kitty, who got this fic stuck in my head, Kitty. Let's see how this story will end, shall we? ^_^''**_

_**Dedicated to: o0KittyBlue0o**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**A Stories Beginning**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

The winds gentle breeze carried mid-back length locks of jet black in caressing wisps. Cobalt blue orbs gazed out across the filed of grass, a girl no older than fifteen years old_._

'_It's getting cold...'_ She glanced up at the darkening skies, even higher, she glanced into the tree the she leaned against and her eyes connected momentarily with golden orbs. "InuYasha, could you go get Shippou?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll be right back Kikyou!" He jumped out of the tree and ran off to find the little kit she had taken in a while back.

"_...My name...is Kagome..."_ She sighed, standing up as a particularly strong gust of wind brushed against her scantly clothed body, wearing only her school uniform which, from the last fight, was missing a sleeve; it had been ripped off, and now she had a bandage there from where claws flawed her skin. Grabbing a large yellow bag that leaned up against the tree, she shouldered it and made her way to the beginning of the forest; looking inside the deep and dark shadowed folds of greenery.

'_A month ago, I fell down the bone eaters well...and ended up five hundred years in the past. I released a white haired, gold eyed, dog eared demon from the Goshinboku tree...and soon found myself stuck with a slightly lost demon by the name of InuYasha. He say's my scent changed over the years, that my looks changed a bit over the years...I'm not Kikyou...my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I just recently turned fifteen.'_ She sighed, placing her hands over her arms and rubbing them in an up and down motion.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned and watched as an auburn red haired kit jump into her arm, catching him with ease. "Hey Shippou, are you ready for a bath?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled and began walking away from the clearing and into the trees that she had moments ago been staring into. It was cold, so their bath would have to be quick.

"Kikyou! Kikyou, should I stand watch?"

She clinched a fist the name called, her arms tightened only slightly around the child who looked cautiously up at her overshadowed eyes.

"N-no, we'll be fine."

"Of course, you can take care of yourself! I'll wait for you and the kit back at Kaede's hut!"

He was like a helpless child, hiding behind delusions and memories.

"Kagome?"

"I'm fine; I just...wish he'd wake up."

She continued towards the outdoor spring and finally stopped when she reached its borders. Placing the kit down, she shrugged her bag off of her shoulders and sat it down on the dry ground before stripping from her clothes and stepping into the cool water. "Shippou," She motioned and the boy followed suit, climbing in next to her so she could clean him. She continued with washing his messy long hair that she'd pulled from its confines of a blue bow.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"InuYasha...why does he think you are Kikyou?"

"...because he wants me to be Kikyou. He is only seeing what he wants...and that...has blinded him from what is truly in front of him."

"How many times have you told him, that you aren't―"

"Can't answer," She interrupted. "I tell him almost hourly, that now...I see no point. I will continue telling him, and I will continue hoping that one day, he will call _my_ name, but...I don't foresee that happening anytime soon. Come on," She climbed out and pulled a towel from her bag. He grabbed the smaller one from her bag and a book fell out.

"Ah, what is that?" Shippou asked, picking up the book, the towel draped over his head and wrapped completely around his form, only to be clutched in one hand. "What does it say?" He held the book out to Kagome as she finished dressing.

"...it say's _Valse Des Knight_, or, the translated title would be, _Waltz of the Knight_. It's kind of a preamble or prequel to one of the characters from another book which is titled, _Le Corbeau et le Prince_, The Raven and The Prince. If you hadn't guessed, the character that's written about in this story," She held the book up, "Is the Knight,"

"Could you read it to me?"

"...hm, we'll see. Maybe when we get back, okay?"

"Yeah!"

She placed the book back in her bag and followed the cheerful kit back to the hut they slept in, letting her thoughts take her mind away for a while as she fell back into memories that had recently been resurfaced.

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

"_Papa!"_

_A man turned as a small child ran out of his home to welcome him back. He smiled in kind, wrinkles showing at the corners of his eyes as he leaned down and caught his daughter in his arms._

"_Kagome, I have a surprise for you."_

"_A surprise?" The five year old asked cutely, her eyes lighting up at the thought of a present from her father._

"_Yep, you can see it tonight, at bedtime, okay."_

_She nodded excitedly. Needless to say, she was ready to go to bed earlier than normal, waiting on her bed at seven, only an hour after dinner and her bath._

"_PAPA! I'M READY FOR BED!" She yelled out, pouting in the middle of the bed as she waited impatiently for her father and present to arrive. He stepped in a moment later with a brown wrapped package under his arm._

"_Sorry love, here. I hope you like it."_

_She smiled as she un-wrapped the package, tearing the paper off anywhere and everywhere her small hands could grab. Her eyes widened as they took in the book's hard leather bound brown cover; a sword with two swans mirroring each other at the hilt was on the cover with the silhouette of a knight. "...wow...Papa! Papa, will you read it?" She took her eyes from the cover and held it out to him. He smiled and gave a nod._

"_Of course little one, of course," He took the book and moved in next to her on the bed once she'd settled under the comforters and sheets, her head laid on her fluffy pillow as she waited patiently for him to start. He opened the book to the first page, blank, second page, blank, third page, dedication, fourth page, title, fifth page, table of contents, sixth page, table of contents, seventh page, page one..._

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

Kagome sighed and sat down across from InuYasha who was staring at her from where he sat. His golden eyes glowed almost eerily in the darkening night.

"Kagome, come on, read!" Shippou pulled out the book and sleeping bag, setting the bag up for them before climbing in and patting next to him. She smiled and climbed in with him, than laid on her stomach as she took the book and laid it in front of them before opening the book to the first page...blank; the, second page, blank, third page, dedication, fourth page, title, fifth page, table of contents, sixth page, table of contents, seventh page, page one...

"_Chapter One,"_ Her voice fell upon attentive ears, _"The Legend of the Swan-Knight,"_

"What's a swan-knight?"

"Ah, it's a good knight who protects the swan princess."

"...oh..."

She smiled before continuing, _"Oh loyal subjects of Brabant, I thank you for your welcome. Once more from the east lands, the barbarians threaten our German Empire. Once more we are forced to defend our land. And so I had been forced to summon you here to my court, where I ask, will you join our army."_

Shippou listened to her as she let her own eyes dance over the familiar words.

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

""_But I am filled with distress as I listen to the discord among my people. Count Frederick of Telramund, I am knowledgeable of your honor, and know it to be the highest among others. Tell me what causes such dispute here in my court."_

_Frederick stepped forward. "Thank you, my liege, for hearing our case. Before the Duke of Brabant passed away, he placed in my care his two children, Elsa and Godfrey. One day they went into the woods together, but only Elsa returned. She claimed they had become lost from one another and only she had managed to find her way._

"_Our searches came up naught and we failed in our search for the boy; with no sign of him, I began suspecting wrongdoing. __I pressed Elsa for the truth; she grew pale and trembled, clearly showing her guilt. Then and there, I gave up any and all thoughts of marrying her, as offered by her father. The notion of which makes me ill to think of now. I instead married the beautiful Ortrude, princess of Friesland, whom is who you see here._

"_And now, here I stand, with my words, I accuse Elsa of a great crime: the murder of her brother Godfrey! I hereby also claim the right to rule Brabant, as the next in line after her. King Henry, I beseech thee; pass judgment where due!"__**"**_

_Kagome gasped, "They are going to hurt her?"_

"_Ah, let's find out, shall we?"_

_She nodded from her spot in bed, snuggling closer to her father._

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

Kagome smiled at the sound of Shippou's intake of breath, _**"**__"A fearful charge!" said the king. He hung his shield solemnly on a large oak. "Here shall my shield remain, until justice is served and right is done! Let all your swords be drawn, unsheathed, until judgment is passed!"_

_The men of Brabant laid their swords upon the gravel coated ground, while the men of Saxony stood theirs upright by thrusting them down into the earth; their allegiance sworn only to their lady._

_The king's herald called, "Elsa of Brabant, come forth!"_

_So slowly, forth she stepped Elsa, dressed all in white, her ladies-in-waiting trailing behind. The men murmured to each other how lovely and innocent she looked—how unlike anyone who could commit such a crime! At last she stood silent before the king, hardly noticing to whom she graced or in where she was._

"_Elsa of Brabant, what do you say to the charges against you?"_

_She gazed sadly into the distance, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "My poor brother."_

_Murmurs arose amongst the court again at the young woman's strange behavior. "Speak, Elsa," urged the king. "What have you to tell us?"_

_Still gazing ahead, Elsa said, finally letting her tears flow, "In my loneliness and despair, I raised a prayer to God that filled the heavens and higher still. Then in a dream I saw approach a glorious knight, clad in shining armor, leaning on a sword, with a golden horn at his side. This knight it is who will be my champion and prove my innocence, the innocence taken from me by false accusations."_

"_Frederick," said the king, "are you certain you wish to accuse this girl?"_

"_Her dreaminess can't fool me, and her words of false accusations should only prove her guiltiness and shame." said Frederick. "I have a witness to her crime. But my word alone should be enough; I am ready to do battle with whatever knight god may send, and in doing so, will defend my word with my sword."_

"_Then God alone must decide," said the king, "in trial by combat. To the just he will give the victory. Elsa, who will fight for you?"_

"_The knight from my dream," said Elsa. "As his reward, he shall take all my father's lands—and myself as wife, if he'll have me."_

_At the king's command, the herald called, "Let him who will fight for Elsa of Brabant come forth!" But no one stepped forward._

_Elsa told the king, "He must yet be far away and not have heard. Please call again."_

_The king assented, and the herald called again. "Let him who will fight for Elsa of Brabant come forth!" But still there was no response._

_Elsa knelt in prayer. "Lord, tell my knight I need him now! Show him to me, just as he appeared before."__**"**_

Kagome stopped reading and closed the book.

"Aw! No, it was getting good!"

"Yes, it was, but it's right now, getting late. Don't worry, I never got to finish the first chapter either on the first night."

"Huh?"

She just smiled and tucked him in.

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

"_Papa! Read some more, please!"_

"_Ah, uh; it's sleep time now, so close your eyes, and sleep."_

"_Mm," She stuck her tongue out at her father who chuckled at her childish gesture before turning on a lamp in the corner of the room shaped as a dragon holding a glowing globe, which was where the light was. She was almost obsessed with tails of knights, dragons, princes and princesses. Though, whenever questioned, she would always claim the knight to be her favorite in all the stories she read. The brave and handsome knight, who would battle the dragons to free the beautiful princess and bring her back to the kingdom safely for his king or prince; he deserved the princess more than either of the royal characters in the story, and yet, he would only ever be given the role to serve and protect..._

"_Papa," She yawned,_

"_Yes, love?" He asked from her door way, standing in the opened crack._

"_When I grow up, I hope I find a prince,"_

_He frowned, "I thought you like the knights, why would you want the prince, knowing he always ends up with the princess?"_

"_Because, where there is a Prince, there is a Knight, and I am no Princess, so I could marry the Knight and live happily...evaaah..." She yawned, her eyes closing with sleep that threatened to take her, "...af...ter,"_

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

"Kagome,"

"Hm?"

"Good night," He snuggled close to her and she smiled as she held him to her, letting sleep take her in the form of memories, once more.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! I will be updating this one quickly! Trust me, I have an idea bank in the form of a kitty who enjoys **_**not**_** telling me ideas as she types them up and sends the to me….-.-….I know, I thought the same thing.**


	2. The End of the Beginning

_**Can You See Me Now**_

_Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)_

_Akuma-Chibi!_

_**Summary – Kagome Higurashi was a little girl when she found a book, Princess Tutu. She would read this book constantly with her father, until he passed away, and she put the book in a box to be forgotten. One day, only a month before she turned fifteen, she found the same book in a forgotten box, and she began to read it...only o find, the words in the story, were not the ones she remembered. Is it possible, for a story, to write itself, or is there something more to it?**_

_**Anime – Princess Tutu/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Fakir**_

_**Genre – Romance/Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Just guess!)**_

_**A/N: So, we found out who the Authoress of the fic was! ShadowFoxMoon wrote it and it can be found in her One-Shot Collection 'The Red Threads of Love' under the title 'Princess Tutu: Fakir'.**_

_**Thank you everyone! I finally got to read it and now...on with the next chapter!**_

_**I was told about it by a friend, Kitty, who got this fic stuck in my head, Kitty. Let's see how this story will end, shall we? ^_^''**_

_**Dedicated to: o0KittyBlue0o**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**The End of the Beginning**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome stretched as she waited for the boys to catch up. She had told them that she wanted to walk on ahead for a while and would let them catch up. Inuyasha's response was, _"Oh, alright Kikyou, please be careful!"_ and Shippou's response was, _"Kagome, I want to go with you; don't leave me with this rock head buffoon!"_ and then back to Inuyasha, _"Who the hell do you think you are calling a buffoon you stupid fox!"_ once more back to Shippou, _"Who's stupid?"_ It was at this time she just left with her bag and set out for the dirt path.

Now she stood beneath a large oak, waiting for them to catch up. The cool breeze caused her to sigh as she sat against the tree trunk and closed her eyes.

"_Daddy..."_

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome ran down the steps from her room and to the kitchen, her book held tightly in her arms. "Mama, where is daddy?"_

"_Daddy is at work," Rai said softly, a smile on her lips._

"_Aw..." Kagome pouted as she sat on the kitchen floor and opened the book to the middle, "Mama! Mama, look!"_

_Her mother walked over and looked down at the picture her daughter seemed to be in awe of. "Oh, the brave knight Lohengrin, wielding his sword as heavens mighty light shined down on him."_ _Her mother read beneath the picture._

"_No! Mama, you can't read ahead! Papa is reading it to me!"_

"_Ah, of course, I'm sorry sweetie." She laughed a little before patting her daughter on the head and going back to the dishes._

"_..." Kagome looked back down at the picture of a black long haired man, his hair swept with the wind, his eyes a dark shade of green and his sword was the same as that of the one on the cover. A spotlight was formed around him by the sun and clouds above. "Hey mama,"_

"_Yes," Rai responded to the curious voice of her daughter, glancing at her as she traced her finger over the face and eyes of the picture in the book. "Kagome?"_

"_Is there someone like this Knight for real?"_

"_...Mm, I'm sure there is, somewhere. It's just really hard to find that kind of person, in a time with no need for knights and such."_

"_No need?" She frowned, "But who said we didn't need them?"_

"_We grew out of them, and the need for them."_

"_I didn't, and haven't, and won't!" Kagome stood up and ran out of the room with the book held tightly to her chest._

"_Kagome!" Rai ran to the doorway only to see Kagome running off down the shrine steps. "KAGOME!"_

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

"Kagome!"

She looked to see Shippou running to her side.

"Hey, where is Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. He said he felt something and went to go see what it was. He said it wasn't dangerous, but it was familiar..."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey, can you read some more of that story to me?"

"...Yeah, sure."

She pulled the book from her bag and Shippou climbed into her lap. "Now," She opened the book to where she left off.

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome had been sitting in the park for a few hours, just staring at the cover of the book. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she looked up to see her father out of breath and staring at her with worry. He got onto his knees and pulled her into his lap._

"_Kagome, I'm so glad you are okay..."_

"_Papa..." She clenched her fists into his shirt and cried. "Papa!"_

"_What's wrong, love?"_

"_Papa, why? I want a knight, I want him!" She held her book up to the bookmarked page and showed him the young knight._

"_You will have your own knight, one day...I am sure."_

"_..." She sniffled, "You promise?"_

"_I give you my word,"_

_She smiled, "I love you daddy!" She cried, hugging him tightly._

"_...why don't I finish that chapter for you?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_He took the book and waited for her to get comfy before turning the pages back to the beginning and to the page he was on last._

"_Elsa knelt in prayer. "Lord, tell my knight I need him now! Show him to me, just as he appeared before."_

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

"_Then shouts went up from men by the river's edge, watching the judgment from afar._

"_Look!"_

"_A swan!"_

"_It's pulling a knight in a boat!"_

_Coming to shore was a knight in gleaming silver armor, leaning on a sword, with a golden horn hanging at his side. He stood in a small boat, pulled with a golden chain by a white swan. The boat reached the bank, and the knight stepped out. His black hair swayed with the winds harsh gust, his kind dark green eyes skimming his surroundings. Turning, he faced the white swan and crouched down before it and onto one knee._

"_Farewell, dear swan. Return now over the waters, and bring joy when you come again."_

_He gazed after the swan as it started upriver, then he turned to the king. "Greetings, good King Henry!"_

"_Stranger," said the king, "am I right to believe you are sent by God?"_

"_I am sent to stand up for one whom has been accused. Elsa of Brabant, do you accept me as your champion?"_

"_Yes! My champion, my knight and my savior!" she said joyfully._

"_And if I succeed, will you take me as your husband as well?"_

"_All that I have and all that I am is yours."_

"_Elsa," said the knight solemnly, "if I'm to stay here with you always, you must promise one thing," He stepped forward towards Elsa until he was looking down into her eyes. "Never shall you ask from where I've come, or my lineage, or my name."_

_She blushed a faint shade of petal pink, "Never shall I ask, my lord."_

"_Elsa, do you understand fully what I say? Never shall you ask from where I've come, or my lineage, or my name!"_

"_As surely as I am that you protect me now, I will honor your command."_

_He gazed into her eyes, measuring her words in his heart, finally he spoke with a soft tenor, "Elsa, I love you," said the knight, embracing her.__**"**_

"Kagome?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it possible to fall in love with a person you just met?"

Kagome thought over his question and frowned, "...I wonder, I suppose it is, but I think, it depends on the situation at hand."

"Oh,"

She smiled, than continued reading.

"_He led her to the king, and then stepped out among the gathered men._

"_I declare Elsa of Brabant free of any and all guilt. God will show the falseness of this charge."_

_Friends of Frederick whispered to him urgently, begging him to give up the fight. But Frederick declared, "Better dead than a coward! Stranger, your threats don't frighten me, for I have spoken only the truth. Let God be the judge and he will pronounce me the true champion!"_

"_King Henry," said the knight, "order the fight to begin!"_

_At the king's command, six nobles stood in a wide circle and thrust their spears into the ground. The herald declared, "Let no one enter this ring and disturb the battle. You, who fight, honor the ordeal. Seek not to win by deceit or by magic. Place your faith in God's strength before your own!"_

_The king rose and placed his hands high above in prayer, "Lord God, all our wisdom is but folly. Show us who is innocent here, and who is guilty. Grant victory to the just, and defeat to the wicked!"_

_The king's trumpeters sounded the call to battle. King Henry struck his shield once with his sword and the two combatants entered the ring. At the second stroke, they raised their shields and drew their swords. At the third stroke, they attacked._

_Within moments, the knight had knocked Frederick to the ground and placed the point of his sword at Frederick's throat._

"_I grant you your life," said the knight. "Now go and repent what you have done."_

_The men of Brabant rejoiced at the wondrous victory and the safety of their Lady; Elsa threw herself into the knight's arms. The shield was removed from the tree, the spears were pulled from the ground, and all swords were returned to their scabbards._

_Then the knight and Elsa were lifted up on shields and carried off, while Frederick and Ortrude were left behind in disgrace.__**"**_

Kagome placed the silk divider between the finished first chapter, and soon to be started second chapter before closing the book and returning it to her bag.

"So Elsa and the knight, they'll live happily ever after, right?"

"Who knows, I will read more to you tonight, and we will find out then."

"YAY!"

"KIKYOU! Kikyou!" Inuyasha stopped before Kagome, and old lady held carefully in his arms with a bag of odd items inside.

"Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyou!"

"That's what you tell me, but this old witch will bring out the truth! She was a Miko who once trained alongside you!"

"Alongside Kikyou! Not me!"

"One in the same!"

"Kikyou,"

"KAGOME!" Kagome was flustered and angry that she had to correct _two_ people now.

"I am the Miko Tsubaki," She held her hand out to Kagome, who looked wearily at it before taking it. Her eyes widened at a sudden pulse and her body seemed to stop working. She couldn't move, could speak.

Inuyasha picked her up and laid her straight on the ground for Tsubaki.

"She will remember everything, when she wakes up, Inuyasha."

'_Remember everything?'_

"No, Kagome!"

Tsubaki placed a barrier around herself and Kagome to keep Shippou out of the way.

'_Shippou!'_

"Just so you know..." Tsubaki said in a sickly sweet tone, her eyes holding shades of hatred inside them. "This _will_ hurt."

'_No...No...NOOOOO~!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please Read and Review! SANKYU~! ^_^''**


End file.
